With the rapid development of communications technologies, as one of the main technologies for the third generation mobile communication systems, the wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA for short) has been widely researched and applied on a global scale. At present, there are multiple WCDMA releases including the ninety-ninth release (Release 99; R99 for short), the fourth release (Release4; R4 for short), the eleventh release (Release 11; R11 for short) and etc.
In the WCDMA R6 release, optimizations and evolutions are performed for uplink packet service, and the high speed uplink packet access (HSUPA for short) technology is introduced. Similar to the HSDPA technology, the HSUPA adopts hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ for short), fast scheduling based on a base station (Node B) and a 2 ms Transmission Time Interval (TTI for short) short frame transmission. The HSUPA makes a maximum uplink data throughput rate of a single cell achieve at 5.76 Mbit/s, which greatly enhances data service bearing capability and spectrum efficiency of the uplinks.
In the WCDMA R11 release, a TTI alignment between CELL-FACH users and cell-dedicated (CELL-DCH for short) users (TTI alignment between CELL-FACH UEs and CELL-DCH UEs) technology is introduced into properties of a enhanced cell forward access channel (CELL-FACH for short). The main spirit of this technology is to perform an alignment transmission for data block uplink subframes of the CELL-FACH users and the CELL-DCH users, so as to reduce interference between the CELL-FACH users and CELL-DCH users, thereby increasing cell throughput. In fact, this technology is a realization and an application of time-division multiple scheduling (TDM scheduling for short) under the CELL-FACH.
In the present universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS for short) network, a market penetration rate of smartphones is becoming higher and higher, an uplink interference problem gradually emerges with the rapid growth of an amount of network data processing. Since the UMTS is a self-interference system, the uplink interference mainly results from mutual interferences among users, as proved by simulations and theoretical analysis, the TDM scheduling performed on the uplink transmission may produce large suppressions to interferences among users. Therefore, the TDM scheduling may not only be applied to CELL-FACH state, but also be extended to the CELL-DCH state in the future.
In prior art, information bits carried in an enhanced dedicated channel absolute grant channel (E-AGCH for short) include an absolute grant value of 5 bits and an absolute grant scope of 1 bit.
When a 2 ms enhanced dedicated channel (E-DCH for short) TTI is adopted, a timing setting for an absolute grant (AG for short) from being received till becoming effective is as follow: E-DCH control information (namely, AG) firstly received by a user equipment (UE for short) on the jth subframe of an E-AGCH frame in the ith system frame number (SFN for short), is corresponding to the tth subframe of an E-DCH dedicated physical data channel (E-DPDCH for short) in the (i+s)th SFN.
Configuring two E-DCH radio network temporary identifiers (E-RNTI for short) for each UE is supported in the present protocol, where a primary E-RNTI (P-E-RNTI) is an exclusive identification for each UE, theoretically, one-to-many control can be realized by configuring the same secondary E-RNTI (S-E-RNTI for short), however, the S-E-RNTI can neither be used for a process deactivation nor be used for per HARQ activation.
In the process of realizing the present invention, the inventors find that: the operation of activating and/or deactivating a process of a group cannot be performed in the prior art, in a per HARQ scheduling system, the usage amount of AGs re too big, resulting in large consume of downlink code resources, thereby affecting the downlink throughput.